


"Hope" is the thing with feathers

by justawearyplatypus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Tom is still the cold and manipulative bastard that we all know, And Tom Riddle isn't exactly a warm and fluffy person, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Harry has to figure out a lot of stuff first, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, like a REALLY slow burn, no anti-dumbledore, so Harry is still gonna have to struggle through that first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawearyplatypus/pseuds/justawearyplatypus
Summary: Just when everyone needed him most, Harry seemingly vanished into thin air. In actuality, Harry traveled back to Tom Riddle in his 7th year as Head boy. Now it is up to Harry to change the future and save the only family he has left, but in a way that doesn't have to end in tragedy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stumbling onto this fic! Please leave a comment, especially if it's constructive criticism. This is my first fic, hope you like it. *edit* I'm going to try to update every Friday EST.

_ why can't I get this right _ Harry thought to himself.

It was the second day of 6th year, and things weren't exactly going well. After last year's events, Harry wasn't sleeping well, and it didn't help that Snape was now teaching his favorite class.

"Harry Potter, you seem very well versed in this. Why don't you tell me the basics of how to ward off a snow troll"

"Professor Snape I-"

"No?" Snape asked, hitting his wand the board with a loud clang. "I was under the assumption that you would know these basics, with all of your experience. My mistake. 10 points from Gryffindor. I guess no one is competent enough to answer this question." Snape blatantly ignored Hermione's hand that had shot up right when he asked the question, and had been straining and waving for the past 30 seconds.

Harry gritted his teeth.  _ This is the third time that this has happened in the first 30 minutes, and it's the second day! Why has nothing changed? I've face Voldemort once, and I'm still sitting in here learning the basics of snow trolls. When are we ever going to need this? _

Just as Harry was about to jump up and finally show the experience he had gleaned from the last five years, Ron shot him a look of warning from the back.

_ Ah yes, my promise to Dumbledore. _

One Month before Sixth Year began

Dearest Harry, 

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm afraid that I must be brash in saying this. Please do not instigate any conflict with your professors, and please try to keep this year as normal as possible. I know this past year has been painful for you and I understand the frustration and anger you must feel. However, know that your professors are under an immense amount of pressure to resume the school year as "normal" as can be, so please be mindful of their own responsibilities.

This is not a letter meant to target you specifically Harry, this is being sent to everyone with more or less similar verbatim, but I just wanted to specifically tell you, so you understand the burden that sixth year will be for you. Understand this, if you choose to pull out of school for this year and train on your own, I am completely behind you on this. I can see if I can find specific aurors that are specifically specialized in occlumency to teach you how to block the nightmares that happen so often for you.

However, as I know you wish to remain with your friends, I want you to promise me something. No matter how awful and pointless these classes may seem, promise me that you will put your best foot forward and all of the things that phrase entails. I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer, and I’m looking forward to the new school year.

Best Wishes,

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry gave Ron a pained smile. _ At least I have my friends. Better than going at this alone. _ Harry thought. Harry couldn't imagine what it would be like to sit with a stoic faced auror all day, trying to build defenses that weren't even visible. _ Right, better that I've stayed _ .  _ They're my only family left after all. _ Harry quickly shook away the thought, now was not the time to start a mental lapse, Snape was targeting him every 15 minutes.

_ I just have to get through this class. _ Harry thought, flipping to the next page of his parchment with a slight force.  _ Just this class _ But it wasn't just Defense that seemed to hate Harry right from the start of the year. In Herbology, he seemed to be the only sixth year student that missed the assignment asking to write a 5,000 word essay on the subject of glittering fairy castle cacti and the four uses of their spines that was due on the first day. Even Ron had remembered to do it. Harry did not miss the frown and dulling of her usual twinkling eyes, when Harry told professor Sprout that he had forgotten to do the assignment. As punishment, Gryffindor lost 10 points. Then, during lunch Harry found out that Hagrid wasn't going to be around for the first month of school. And during dinner, Malfoy had managed to trip Harry on his way out of the Great Hall. This had almost made Harry break his glasses, and he couldn't help but hear the snickers from all the slytherins as he ran out, blushing. This all made Harry quite grumpy, by the time they had walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll get that ferret" Harry could only return a strained smile in return.

"I'm more worried about that paper I have to write for Herbology. I swear Professor Sprout is going to make me spread kelpie fertilizer over the moonlace again."

"Honestly Harry, how can you have missed the first assignment for herbology already? The term has just started. Let me know if you need help. I did some extra research, and I might have discovered seven ways that you can use the spines, which may prove useful to you."

"Yea mate, don't worry. Hermione can help loads. Plus, you've always got me, haven't you?"

"Ron, I'm sure Harry someone doesn't need help from someone who just this past summer couldn't-"

Ron blushed bright red. " _ Hermione _ "

Then the two proceeded to smile at each other, with similar blushes on their cheeks.

On any other night, Harry might have stuck around, but his day combined with the love fest going on right before his eyes was just too much.

"Going to sleep already mate?" "Yea, I think I'm gonna head for an early night" Harry said, shuffling his parchment papers while sleepily going up the stairs.

"I'll see you all tomorrow"

After Harry got ready for bed, he lay on his mattress staring the wooden beams above his head. Harry struggled to fall asleep.

For the past summer, he hadn't been able to sleep well at all. The events that took place in the basement of the Department of Mysteries were still replying in his mind, over and over again every night. He could still vivdly see the curse hit Sirius and see him as he faded away, every time he close his eyes. The same screams seemed to invade every dream that tried to take the nightmares' place. It was safe to say, Harry had spent my nights just staring at the floor, in the empty manor, until the sun came up.

And it was getting to Harry. Some nights, he would just stare at his bedroom ceiling, feeling like the cracks were leaking the sounds and memories that his mind kept forcing him to relive. Tonight was no exception. All night Harry's nightmares were filled with screaming, and Sirius's face flashed over and over again. He woke up with a soundless scream after sleeping three hours. _ Well, at least it's better than one hour. _ Harry thought, and proceeded to begin the herbology paper he had forgotten the day before. His quill scratching in half careless words, until Ron woke up 5 hours later. 


End file.
